Kotaro Sarutobi
Kotaro Sarutobi Bild:Kotaro.jpg Profil Alter: 15 Jahre Geburtstag: 14. Juni Vater: Yasumasa Ouzura Mutter: Kameko Ouzura Bruder: Chiaki Ouzura Freundin: Misao Sarutobi Adoptivmutter: Haruka Sarutobi Adoptivvater: Akira Sarutobi Informationen Rang: Chunin/Medicnin Clan: Sarutobi Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Reich des Feuers Team: 19 Allgemeines Kotaro Sarutobi, bis vor kurzem noch Ouzura, ist ein Chunin aus Konohagakure und Mitglied von Team 19. Er hat von allen in seinem Team am längsten gebraucht um Chunin zu werden und es eigentlich auch nur geschafft, da Misao weiß wie man ihren Vater überreden muss. Kotaro ist ein immer freundlicher Junge, der seine Gegenüber immer mit viel Respekt behandelt und versucht jedem zu helfen. Dies führt auch dazu das er recht ehrgeizig ist was sich selbst anbelangt, da er stark genug sein will um helfen und auf seine Misao aufpassen zu können, die eigentlich mehr auf ihn aufpasst. Kotaro ist genau wie Kotaro ein Teil von Kotaro, hat aber die meisten guten Eigenschaften Kotaros übernommen. Familie Kotaro ist seit kurzer Zeit Mitglied des Sarutobi Clans, da er von Haruka und Akira adoptiert worden ist und er hat die beiden dafür sehr lieb, da Kotaro nun endlich in den Genuss kommt zu wissen, was eine Familie ist. Auch der Hokage ist damit ein Verwandter von ihm, ein Onkel und seine ganzen Kinder sind für ihn Cousins. Sein Herz hat er Misao geschenkt, der Tochter des Hokagen, und würde für sie bis ans Ende der Welt gehen. Bild:Anime_kiss1.JPG Seit diesem Tag, an dem sie ihn das erste mal küsste, ist das Gericht Curry sein Lieblingsessen geworden und er isst es, wann immer er Gelegenheit dazu hat. Da er nun ein Sarutobi ist versucht er alles um sich auch als Sarutobi würdig zu erweisen und besonderst um sich Misao würdig zu erweisen. Seinen leiblichen Bruder Chiaki Ouzura zählt er nicht zu seiner Familie. Kotaros Vergangenheit Kotaro wurde als Sohn von Yasumasa und Kameko Ouzura in einem Dorf unweit vor Konoha geboren. Zu seinen Eltern hatte er aber nie wirklich eine Bindung, da er von beiden stets nur belehrt wurde und eigentlich nie wirklich Liebe von ihnen bekommen hat. Seine Eltern haben ihn stehts eingebläut, dass er zwar gewollt war aber nur damit der Clan weitere Dämonenjäger hätte, nicht um seiner selbst willen. Sprich ihm wurde stehts gesagt, dass er nur ein Mittel zum Zweck wäre ...ein Werkzeug seiner Familie. Als er 14 wurde, wurde er dann mit einer Mission nach Konoha geschickt. Er gab zwar an, dass er der zweite Ninja seiner Familie werden wollte und unbedingt einer sein wollte, aber das war eigentlich nur ein Teil seiner Tarnung. Er sollte nach Konoha, sich als Ninja registrieren lassen und dann das standartmäßige Ninjaleben leben zur Tarnung bis er sein eigentliches Ziel erreicht hat. Sein Ziel bzw. sein Auftrag war die Auslöschung der Fledermausdämonen Takuya und Chiyo Yagami sowie deren Tochter Sheena. Um an dieses Ziel heran zukommen hat er sich an Sheena herangemacht, ihr vorgegaukelt auf sie zu stehen und sich somit in die Familie eingeschlichen. Bei dem Versuch sie zu töten musste er allerdings gegen das gesammte Team, dem er auch angehörte, ankämpfen, was für ihn zu einem persönlichen Problem wurde. Da waren Misao, in die er sich verliebt hatte, Kina, die für ihn eine gute Freundin war und eben Sheena, in die er sich trotz allem auch verliebt hatte. Er scheiterte an seinen eigenen Gefühlen und nahm sich vor seinen Auftrag nicht zu erfüllen, wodurch er von seinem Clan in Form seines Bruders ausgestoßen wurde. Kurz darauf wurde er von Shujin Karyuu manipuliert, in dem dieser ihm weißmachte, dass er Kotaro Karyuu wäre und nahm so an den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen teil, wo er allerdings versagte und im Anschluss von Shujin entführt wurde. So landete Kotaro bei Akatsuki und musste sich dem dortigen Training unterziehen, wodurch er die Formel 6 lernte. Gates wollte Kotaros stärke vergrößern, versaute dies allerdings und aus dem einen Kotaro wurde statt einem doppelt so starken Kotaro zwei Kotaros. Diese unterscheiden sich in Kota und Taro, so wie sie von ihren jeweiligen Freundinen nunmal genannt werden. Kota(ro) wurde kurz darauf aus den fängen von Akatsuki befreit und wurde Mitglied von Team 19 und er kam mit seiner großen Liebe Misao zusammen. Team 19 Kotaro ist ein Teil von Team 19 und dort seit neuestem der Medicnin, auch wenn er es nie werden wollte, aber er sieht es als Möglichkeit an sich und anderen zu helfen, daher macht er es dennoch irgendwie gerne. Seine Teamkollegen sind sein Teamleiter Sanji Jura Mao, sein anderes Ich und Sanjis Adoptivsohn Kotaro Mao und Hirata Subaro Hyuuga. Combatbutler Ausbildung und Medicnin Sanji war höchst begeistert von Kotaros Einstellung was das "Ich schlage keine Frauen" angeht und hat ihn daher unter seine Fitische genommen um ihn zu einem Combatbutler zu machen und vor allem um ihm die Kicks zu zeigen. Desweiteren wurde er gezwungen der Medicnin seines Teams zu sein, wodurch er immer einen erste Hilfe Kasten mit sich rumschleppt, aber ein Medicjutsu kann er noch nicht. Techniken Kotaros Kampfstil ist recht simpel gestrickt. Er beherrscht sämtliche Grundtechniken und arbeitet im Kampf recht viel mit seinen Kagebunshin und Shuriken. Obendrein kann er relativ gut mit kleineren Stichwaffen umgehen und zieht im Kampf öfters sein Wakizashi mit dm er auch einigermaßen gut umgehen kann. Durch sein Tsukíhigan ist er in der Lage kurzzeitig für einen Gegner oder einen Gegenstand oder sich selber die Zeit zu verändern, was man ihn allerdings nicht oft machen sieht, wodurch sich sein potential in dieser Richtung nicht einschätzen lässt. Außerdem ist er in der Lage Genjutsu zu durchschauen. Butlerkicks: Collier Ninjutsu: Kuchiyose Tobidougu ~~Waffenbeschwörung~~ Kawarimi no Jutsu ~~Körperaustausch ~~ Kakuremino no Jutsu ~~Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit~~ Bunshin no Jutsu ~~Klontechnik~~ Jibaku Fuda ~~Eplodierende Etiketten: Aktivierung~~ Nawanuke no Jutsu ~~Entfesselung~~ Henge no Jutsu ~~Transformation~~ Shunshin no Jutsu ~~Körperflimmer~~ Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ~~Schattenreplikations Shuriken~~ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~Schattenreplikation~~ Bunshin Daibakuha ~~Große Klon Explosion~~ Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~Shurikenschattenreplikation~~ Iaiken ~~ Unsichtbarer Schlag ~~ Kankahō~~ Unsichtbarer Chakraschlag ~~ Tsukíhigan: Jísa no Jutsu ~~Zeitverschiebung~~